The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Gaming computers are known to include controllers which allow a user to control an on-screen object. For example, a wheel on a controller may be turned to steer a digital representation of a car around a digital track or a hand-held wand can be swung to “throw” or “roll” a digital bowling ball down a digital representation of a bowling lane. However, the digital representation of the car or bowling ball does not transition into a real, physical environment, nor back to the digital environment.